In current systems, multi-mode software can have only a single personality. The personality, for example, may be a 3GPP personality for 3GPP only products, or a CDMA or global personality for a CDMA only or multi mode products. The personality is configured during device manufacturing and once set is static for the device.
The personality of the device indicates various configurations or functionality of the device, including configuration of a user interface. The user interface may be changed based on the device type to provide for functionality of the device type. For example, functions which may be present based on a 3GPP personality may or may not be present for a CDMA personality and this may be reflected in the user interface presented to a user or in limitations of application functionality.